Relatos de Las Crónicas de La Luz
by jennycalifornia
Summary: Porque hay mucho o poco que decir, relatos cortos que todos deben leer para ver que paso en todos esos diez largos años...
1. Vergüenza

Como ya he dicho...Inuyasha no me pertenece, y solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 **Vergüenza**

Después de cuatro años sin ver a ninguno de sus amigos, Valera fue hasta Sotoeternal de visita, ahora tenía diecisiete años, y había cambiado, tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y era muy buena atrayendo miradas del sexo masculino, cuando arribó a Sotoeternal Miroku la miro y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, tocando partes inapropiadas le golpeo en la nuca, luego abrazó a Francis, ahora era más alto que ella, y tenía buena condición física, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, Valera presentó al señor B a sus amigos, y ambos lo observaron con temor, fue un día simple, duraron hablando por horas y horas, hasta que llego la hora de dormir, Francis y Valera se habían quedado solos y observaron las estrellas, ambos se tomaron de la mano, y con el corazón latiendo más de lo normal caminaron hasta la habitación de él.

Era una pequeña estancia, simple y practica, un catre una almohada y unas sabanas, a Francis le dio vergüenza aquel lugar, pero Valera tomó su mano y le sonrió.- Es muy fresco aquí...- Susurro, y Francis no pudo aguantar y simplemente la beso, la beso como en sus sueños imaginó, y era mil veces mejor, ambos aún eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero se unieron como uno solo esa noche...

Valera despertó avergonzada, Francis no la merecía pensó, él era un chico brillante con un futuro aún mejor, ella aún debía mejorar, y sin más que decir, simplemente acarició la cabeza rapada del muchacho con mucho más que simple cariño, le beso la frente y se marcho, el señor B nunca dijo nada, ni en ese momento ni ahora que ella estaba esperando un bebé, con mucha angustia espero paciente hasta que el día en que la criatura quisiera nacer lo hiciera, se instalo en Arhick, y en cuanto Abby la vio en aquel estado no pudo si no ayudarla aún mas...

Era de día, la tarde estaba por llegar, sintió mucho dolor, pero cuando sintió en su pecho algo caliente y pequeño se alegro tanto que no pudo evitar las lagrimas de felicidad, acarició el cabello rojo como el suyo de aquella cabeza tan diminuta, hinchado y lloroso se calmo a su contacto, pero luego la pesadilla dio paso a su vida, dos días, dos miseros días, fue lo que duro su dulce retoño, murió en un sueño de medio día, y Valera quedo destrozada...

Ahora sentía vergüenza de no haber podido proteger a aquel hermoso regalo mandado por los dioses, sintió vergüenza al recordar que no le había dicho nada a Francis, y sintió mucho más vergüenza y pena tener que preparar un funeral digno para una criatura que no tenía culpas de nada en ese mundo, lo encomendó a los dioses, y en el río que dividía la ciudad al final de este se despidió seria y pensativa, si algún día volviera a sentir amor, que fuera por Francis, si algún día sintiera amor que no fuera por un hombre, que fuera por una nueva criatura en sus brazos de cabellos rojos como los suyos, si algún día tenía que dar la vida por la de alguien más, que fuera alguien a quien amara tanto como amó a ese pequeño bulto de cabellos de fuego...

* * *

Primer capitulo completo...


	2. Hermandad

Como ya he dicho...Inuyasha no me pertenece, y solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 **Hermandad**

Tenían un año en Luxemberg, los dioses estaban reponiendo todo aquello que habían sufrido con intereses, Blacke y Bankotsu se encontraban esa mañana en la academia, en una arena rodeado de entrenadores, sus armas dos Bo de madera, las cuales a Banktosu y a Blacke solo le parecían unos simples palos muy grandes de madera, uno de los entrenadores golpeo salvaje a Bankotsu por el rostro, este simplemente cayo y escucho la voz de Maximus Caine.

-. Una vez más...- Lo miro molesto, entrenar con las armas Bo no era tarea sencilla, cuando quiso levantarse del piso su hermano Blacke estaba dándole una mano a la cual apoyarse, ese contacto lo regreso a la realidad, tenía a su hermano, el cual lo apoyaba para levantarse y seguir con su camino. Blacke miró a su hermano, café y azul, ambos eran iguales pero muy diferentes, él con un traje negro y Bankotsu con su traje blanco, ambos se pusieron en posición, y ambos de espaldas empezaron a luchar contra los entrenadores, cuando estaban juntos eran invencibles, pero ahora fue el turno de Blacke caer, Bankotsu entonces supo, estiro su mano y con su poder separo al guardia de su hermano y lo lanzó muy lejos de él, Blacke vio venir un ataque a la espalda de su hermano, sus dedos estirados en dirección al guardia que lo iba a atacar e hicieron que este se congelara, y de un movimiento de su mano lo aparto, ambos se miraron y recuperando un poco de ventaja con destreza con las armas Bo vencieron a todos los guardias, después de cinco intentos uno tras otro, cuando acabaron el hombre de mirada de hielo y cabello rubio claro los miro y les aplaudió por su logro.

Maximus Caine los observó y mientras ambos se abrazaban, pensó que ellos no solo se tenían el uno al otro, ambos contaban con él, cuando llego la hora de retirarse a sus hogar escucho hablar a Blacke y le pregunto.- ¿Por qué nos aplaudiste hoy?- Maximus Caine paso sus ojos azules por los café del muchacho, ambos rostros estaban llenos de magulladuras por la pelea de hoy.- Porque tú y tu hermano lo han hecho bien, y estoy orgulloso de eso.- Ambos se les infló el orgullo y el corazón, la admiración por aquel hombre aumento solo un poco, porque luego de tanto tiempo no solo contaban con su hermandad, si no también tenían a alguien más que se preocupara por ellos.-

Ambos gemelos le dieron una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, y continuaron a su nuevo hogar, ellos ahora eran los gemelos Caine, y nada ni nadie podría separar a hermanos tan unidos por su hermandad

* * *

Segundo capitulo completo...


	3. Mariposas

Como ya he dicho...Inuyasha no me pertenece, y solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 **Mariposas**

Kagome sentía mariposas en su estomago cada vez que lo observaba entrenar o le hablaba, le encantaba las veces que aquel chico se le acercaba con algún tomo de la biblioteca para que ella lo leyera en voz alta debajo de los árboles frondosos del castillo. Las mariposas de colores ocre y azules inundaban aquella tarde los alrededores del bosque, ella muy paciente leía aquel libro sobre los famimales, los cuales eran los encargados de guiar a los vivos por los caminos negros de Sotolyrios, eran figuras de animales luminosos que cada quien podría invocar siempre y cuando tuvieran la energía disponible, aquel día quiso probar si podía intentar invocar al suyo, pero había un pequeño problema el cual hasta no haber leído aquel libro no había notado...

Los famimales solo eran creados por los Indarrean...

No personas comunes como ella, una simple maga...

Sin pensarlo y sin desanimarse de igual manera lo intentó, trato todo aquel día y el siguiente en la soledad y frescura de los arboles frondosos del castillo pensando en el café de los ojos de un chico que lejos se encontraba de ella, hasta que después de casi una semana se concentró tanto como pudo y logro lo inesperado pensando en la persona que hacía su corazón latir rápido y fuerte..

Una pequeña mariposa revoloteaba alrededor de las demás brillando sin parar, ella rió emocionada y luego de felicidad por lograr lo que nadie más había logrado más que los indarrean, hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura alzarla y abrazarla, haciendo que sintiera millones de mariposas en su estomago. Tener catorce primaveras hacía mucho estrago en ella, cuando sus chocolates ojos observaron a un chocolate igual de intensó al de ella su respiración se corto y quiso poder hablar.- ¿Quieres ver el mío?-Preguntó el joven de cabello azabache y mirada chispeante, ella asintió y cuando una pequeña luz bailo alrededor de la mariposa que ella había creada de su energía se sorprendió.- Pero ell...-

-. Lo se...- Dijo el chico.- Tú lumix y el mío son enemigos, pero dime ¿Puede mi animal luminoso revolotear alrededor de la bella mariposa que has creado?-Pregunto Blacke.

Kagome asintió sin miedo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo abrazo.

Quizás sus protectores fueran enemigos, pero en lo que respectaba a ella...

Su mariposa siempre revolotearía alrededor del peligro si solo así ella podía ver a esos ojos color café brillar como solo lo hacían cuando estaba con ella

* * *

Tercer capitulo completo...

Lean Las crónicas de la oscuridad!


	4. Decisiones

Como ya he dicho...Inuyasha no me pertenece, y solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 **Decisiones**

Sango apenas tenía doce años pero era muy buena en la toma de decisiones hasta que un día por simple simpatía contrato a una siervas más para la cocina al saber su estado de gravidez tan avanzada, la decisión fue acertada para ella hasta que días más tardes no la observó más en la faena diaria y se preguntó que habría pasado, sin pensarlo dos veces marcho directo a la cocina pero su abuela la había llamado con carácter de urgencia al trono, molesta fue a su encuentro a la sala del trono la cual solo contaba con su presencia y la de su abuela.- Has quebrantado el equilibrio del castillo Sango...- Hablo Calipso imponiéndose. Sango tragó fuerte pues no sabía que estaba pasando.- Los trabajadores de la cocina están hasta el tope porque mis consejeros para las tareas domésticas me han detenido en seguir ayudando a los menos afortunados, y tú has contratado a una mujer más y en estado de embarazo...-

-. No tiene donde vivir y me pareció lo más correcto...- Contesto Sango.-

-. Lo correcto a veces no es lo que resalta a la vista Sango, tú imprudencia ha producido eventos desafortunados para ambas partes...

La mujer había amanecido alegre y muy apremiante en sus diligencias, hasta que en una de sus labores tropezó con unas de las cajas en la bodega cayó y después de dos días en estado delicado perdió al bebé, la mujer que con aquella noticia se sintió devastada por haber perdido al hijo de su difunto marido, no le quedo más de otra que marcharse de aquel mundo y dejar una nota de agradecimiento a la princesa Sango por haberle mostrado la poca bondad que aún quedaba en el mundo. Calipso nunca menciono la nota, pues ya era mucho lo que había pasado.- No sabía nada...- Dijo Sango.- Siento mucho...- Con lagrimas en sus ojos no termino de hablar.-

-. Las palabras son mágicas pero en este caso no harán que el tiempo regrese atrás..- Sentenció Calipso.- Muchas veces debemos tomar decisiones que nos dolerán y muchas personas sufrirán por nuestras decisiones, pero el bienestar de muchos es muchas veces las miseria de otros...- Aún sentada en el trono Calipso miró a su nieta y termino de hablar con las siguientes palabras que marcarían el futuro de la princesa.- Hay mucha más oscuridad en la luz de lo que muchos quieren ver y viviras con lo que has hecho hasta que te encuentres en tu lecho de muerte...-

Sango no lo noto enseguida, pero su abuela la estaba preparando para ser una reina justa que velara por los pueblos en su mando...

Habías mucho más oscuridad en la luz de lo que nadie en el mundo podría entender...

* * *

Cuarto capitulo completo...

Lean Las crónicas de la oscuridad!


End file.
